Twists
by Twylise
Summary: Touya really dislikes Syaoran. So what happens when the Chinese boy goes after a present that Touya wants to buy for Sakura. And why's the story called twists anyway?


Hi! I'm sorry for the suckiness of this fic. :( This is the first time I've ever written something for the CCS section and its the third fic I've written for...well...anything.   
I'm writing this based on the manga since I don't have access to subs and Cardcaptors is _EVIL!!!! It has risen from the very deepest depths of hell to reek havoc and bleak despair against those of us who dwell above!!!!! _^^;; Much in the same way math has. Actually I ~cough~ do watch CardCaptors because I have no life and was curious to see how all the characters looked on screen and how it was different from the manga and.... 

Anyway I've only read up until Volume 4 but I've read spoilers and cheats and fan translations on the net and stuff so I hope it'll come out ok. I guess it'd be set sometime late in the first series when Syaoran has only just started liking Sakura. 

For those of you who don't know White Day unlike Valentines day is a completely Japanese event. Since in Japan on Valentines day girls generally give presents to boys, White day is a sort of counter-part on which boys give presents to girls who gave them stuff on Valentines day or they give presents to the girls they like. It takes place on March 14th. 

Some Japanese words I use   
Gaki-Brat, A term touya uses to describe Syaoran alot.   
Imouto- Little sister   
Otou-san- Father   
Kawaii-cute 

Also those who read this may notice I'm *really* heavily influenced by Suppi-chan's wonderful fics. If you haven't read any of her stuff....go do it now! It should be in my favourites section. What are you bothering with my story for? 

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, CLAMP and a bunch of other people do. Heck! I don't even own the computer I'm using to type this up on....It's my brother's. So *please* don't sue me! 

Twists

You ever have one of those days when something goes wrong? Okay stupid question. Absolutely everybody has days when things just don't go the way they'd like them too. That's the way the world works and besides which, life would be very boring indeed if everything worked out perfectly all the time. And normally I'd even agree with that theory. 

But then fate has to go and throw a spin on an already annoying situation and somehow make it even worse. 

Ah. But what is my problem you ask? 

Truly the question isn't 'what' but rather 'who'. 'Who' being that annoying, pretentious, little runt-of-a-Gaki Chinese kid who seems to have nothing better to do with his time but intimidate my imouto and fawn over my best friend. 

It's quite disgusting really and awfully systematic. I can practically plan out each of his little love-lorn escapades play by nauseating play. First comes the cute blush, although cute is definitely not the word I should be using to describe the little punk. Then he tries to win Yuki over with a few little gifts here and there, most usually foodstuffs, playing on my best friend's greatest weakness. Finally to top it all off he dashes away as if he's too lowly a life form to even hang around in Yuki's blessed presence for more than a certain amount of time. 

Not that I mind or anything, he certainly is a lower life form in my opinion. And the sooner he's gone the better. Maybe he should skip the rest of the process and just go straight to the running away bit. I should be so lucky. 

But I'm not and the fawning is not the worst of the Gaki's little 'displays'. 

Oh no, the worst is how he's always trying to upstage everyone else and look good in front of Yuki. That doesn't bother me so much. I could take a scrawny runt like him any day. But it really upsets Sakura. 

And my poor little imouto is far to sweet and innocent to fight back. Well at least to non- family members. Personally I think the Gaki wouldn't bother her any more if Sakura gave him one of those sharp kicks and pinches she subjects me too every now and again. I swear girls can be so sensitive sometimes, it's not my fault she stomps around like a kajiuu all the time. If she didn't want me calling her a monster she should learn to walk more gracefully, not whop me one and hope I'll shut up. 

But that's beside the point. The point is I love Sakura, she's my precious little star and I want to protect her from all the bad things that are out there in this infinite universe. Even those strange otherworldly things she won't tell me about. The things that make her sneak out of the house in all hours of the night and run around the city with Tomoyo and the Gaki. The things that make her keep living stuff toys in her room. The things I want to protect her from the most. 

Sometimes I even wonder if that's all I was put on this earth to do. To guard my imouto. And I'll be damned if I won't guard her from that nasty little Gaki too! 

Which is why the events of the past few days totally through me off. 

Everything started normally enough. I was walking home from my job in a local restaurant one cool, pleasant evening when a display in a small handicrafts store window caught my eye. There, lying among an array of unusual jewelry and decorated perfume bottles was the loveliest hair clip I'd ever seen. 

Now I'm a guy and I usually don't pay attention to that sort of stuff but this clip… Well, it really was something. It was a branch of cherry blossoms lovingly carved form fine porcelain then painted delicately in shades ranging from pink to white for the blossoms and dark mahogany for the branch itself. It was so carefully made that for a brief moment I wondered if whoever made the clip had actually broken a sprig of blossoms off of a real Sakura tree, glazed them and then attached them to the back of the golden hair clip . 

But that wouldn't explain the aura; a shimmering, pale pink veil of magic that seemed to linger around the piece. That didn't bother me too much though, the aura was far to faint for the clip to have an actual spell cast on it. Obviously whoever had made it had a magical sense similar to the one I and Sakura possessed. This had probably rubbed off onto the clip during the long time it most likely took to make the complex little thing. 

Straight away I knew I had to buy it for Sakura. There was no doubting it was made for her to have. But then as I was quickly checking the times the store would be open the following day, I noticed for the first time that I was not alone. 

To my suprise I discovered the Gaki standing right next to me staring intently at the window display. Right at the cherry blossom clip. I glared daggers at the little runt but he, like I had been only a few moments ago was too fascinated by the magical craftsmanship and delicate detail of it to even notice my presence. 

At first at least. After a minute or so he did turn around. Then jerked in suprise upon seeing me standing so close to him without his realization. Before returning my glare fiercely. It seemed to me that we were frozen in that position, just staring each other down for a good long while. To my satisfaction it was the Gaki who broke eye contact first. He threw a quick glance back to the hair clip before running off down the road quickly. But I didn't notice this at the time. I was to caught up in my satisfaction of winning our little staring contest. That'll each the little punk not to take on his superiors, I had crowed in my mind before shoving my hands in my pockets and swiftly continuing on my journey home. 

I wasn't feeling so cocky any more though, when I arrived at the store the next morning to buy the clip for Sakura. 

"What do you mean it's gone!?" I shouted, rather loudly I regret at the salesperson. "I just saw it in the window last night!" 

"I'm sorry sir but it's been sold." The woman had replied, polite and calm even in the face of my little outburst. She rested her prim manicured hands on the counter, "Could I interest you in another item? Not the same as the one you wanted I'm afraid. All of the products in this store are originals but maybe something similar…" 

"Could I place an order for another to be made up?" I tried desperately. 

She shook her head. "No that particular clip was quite old, an antique you could say. Actually I'm not quite sure who made it in the first place. It was found in a box among several other trinkets I had picked up in a old garage sale and sold in the store. I'm sorry," The saleslady looked at me for a moment, "It seems like you really wanted that clip but it's quite a shame; if you had only come a little earlier I could have given it to you. A kawaii little Chinese boy came in and bought the clip just minute so before you arrived." 

"A Chinese boy?!" No doubting who that was. I clenched my fingers until they turned white with rage. Quickly forced down the roar that was building up within the tightening confines of my throat. That…that Gaki! What would he want a girlie hair ornament? 

"Yes, he seemed very excited about it……" I didn't have time to here the rest of what the lady was saying as I flung the door open and raced out onto the street. Maybe if hurried I could catch up with the Gaki and get that clip. He couldn't have run that far could he? 

Why would he want the clip? a little voice in my mind wondered. Several ideas ran through my brain as I ran. For Yuki? No, Yuki admires pretty things but not so much that he'd go around wearing flower clips in his hair. 

Eventually I decided that the little punk had merely bought the clip to piss me off. He was at the store last night and had obviously seen how much I wanted it. Maybe he even knew it was for Sakura. But there he was in sight now, I could catch him. His shaggy brown head bobbed up and down as he ran, a dark blue scarf flew out behind him and in his hands he was clutching a small shopping bag, which I assume contained the object I so desired. Almost there, I coaxed my aching legs and lungs to go onward. 

But then just as I thought the race was over and both Gaki and clip were in grasp, he tossed a glance over his shoulder, spotted me and put on an extra burst of speed. And in a few seconds he was rounding a corner, dashing into a crowded market square and was lost among a sea of early Sunday morning shoppers. Lost from sight. Defeated and deflated I sunk down onto the curb to rest. 

You see how unfair the world is too me? All I wanted to do was to get a present for my baby sister and it turns into a battle of wits, which I _lost _to a annoying kid who was several years my junior. 

Oh, yes. I promise did a twist didn't I? Surely I; naturally athletic and agile Touya with legs up to my armpits being unable to out run a ten year old should be enough of a twist for anyone. But fate still wasn't satisfied and placed another bend on things. 

A terrible, horrifying bend. That I can barely bring myself to recap. But rest assured, I will. 

Only week after the whole hair clip affair my father got some much deserved time off work and drove Sakura, Tomoyo, Yuki and myself up to the beach. It should have been a time of rest and relaxation when all my tensions about exams and the Gaki would have blown away with the salty ocean breeze but while I was setting up the beach umbrella and towels with Sakura what did I happen to spy glimmering faintly against my sister's wind ruffled hair? 

The very same cherry blossom hair clip I had lost to the Gaki, that's what. 

For a moment or too I had stared at it blankly. My mouth opening and closing like the fish we planned to catch later on in the day. Finally I found my voice again and managed a weak, "Oi! Kajiuu! Where'd you get the clip?" 

She paused in the act of shaking the sand off of her Hello Kitty towel and turned her head to look at me. Then she started blushing. Blushing of all things! 

She stammered as her face darkened from bight pink to tomato red. "W-well...you see I-I...." 

"It was a White Day present." Tomoyo sang out from behind us. I almost jumped three feet into the air. I hadn't even heard her coming but there she was trusty camcorder in hand as she filmed every moment of her best friend's kawaii embarrassment. Yuki stood beside her. 

"Has White Day passed already?" He asked sweetly. 

Tomoyo nodded. "It was this week." 

Yuki then quickly turned to my flushed imouto, "I'm so sorry Sakura! I totally forgot! And after those wonderful chocolates you gave me for Valentines day too..." He crouched down to look her in the face and held up his forefinger sagely. He smiling as brightly as ever but he had an apologetic look in his amber eyes, "But I tell you what. When I see you Monday morning on the way to school I'll give you something really special to make up for it. Would you like that?" 

Sakura nodded happily as she hugged her towel to her chest. She was blushing even more furiously than before... That brought me back to the matter at hand in a flash. 

"And who was it that gave you this 'present'?" I glowered. It just couldn't be _him! _That-that just wouldn't make any sense at all! He liked Yuki, not Sakura. 

Didn't he? 

"I'm not really sure who gave it to me...I found it stuffed in my desk in the morning with a note that said; Happy White Day Sakura." My imouto told the three of us, "The note wasn't signed or anything. Strange ne?" 

Yuki nodded and Tomoyo claimed that the clip looked far more expensive than the usual White Day gifts of candy and cookies so she wondered what kind of person would have given it to Sakura without leaving their identity. 

'A short, annoying, Chinese person', a voice whispered in the back of my mind. But I quickly shoved that thought away. I didn't want to think about the Gaki and _my _Sakura. The Gaki giving my Sakura the clip... The Gaki kissing my Sakura. 

That image got my blood boiling. If that little runt thought that he was going to be able to touch even a hair on my imouto's head he had another thing coming. 

Then dad came back from the car carrying the picnic basket and announced it was time for lunch. As Sakura and Tomoyo resumed setting everything up; happily chatting about some movie they both wanted to see and Yuki rushed over to my otou-san eager to get the food over and start eating as soon as possible, I made a vow in my mind. 

I would guard my imouto from that Gaki even more forcefully than before. Because as a big brother it was my solemn and faithful duty. Because I couldn't bear to see her get hurt. 

Because I love her. 

********************** 

Just a quick final word. Should I write this again from Syaoran's point of view? Review and comment or email me at twilight _girl00@hotmail.com. I'd love feedback!!   



End file.
